Milky Millman
Background Milky Millman is a middle school representative from the Australian U-17 World Cup Team. Appearance He has a feminine appearance with really curly hair. Personality By throwing away his personal feelings he contributes to the team!! Together with Mac, they lead the Australian tennis world. He intentionally devotes himself like a horse, exerting himself for the sake of realizing his ideals and for victory. History Group League He is scheduled to play in doubles one against Japan with Fuji and Atobe disguised as Niou. Millman serves first and starts off with his special move, Tachyon, a serve that rivals Ochi's Mach in terms of speed. Neither Fuji nor Niou is able to touch Tachyon on the first three points. At 40-0, Niou moves far back to the wall which lets him barely get a racket on Millman's serve. The return is an easy put-away for McGregor though, much to Niou's dismay. It's Niou's turn to serve next, but to the surprise of his teammates, he does not copy anyone. Niou hits his first serve of the match and Fuji tries to follow it up with a poach. McGregor notices though and sends a passing shot down the line. Niou barely retrieves it, but Millman scores with an overhead. The match continues with both sides holding on to their service games until the score is finally at 5-5. Australia have kept McGregor's service game and lead 6-5, looking to close out the match. When McGregor smashes a chance ball, Fuji uses Higuma Otoshi to return it. Yukimura wonders why Fuji is back to his triple counters and didn't use Hollyhock Blizzard instead. Higuma Otoshi drops on the baseline, but Millman is there to return the ball with yet another smash. As Niou prepares a backhand to stay in the rally, Atobe starts flickering on the stands. It turns out that this "Atobe" was Niou all along, pretending to be Atobe with his Illusion. Subsequently, the "Niou" on the court scores with Atobe Kingdom. He tosses away a wig and reveals himself as the real Atobe. Friend and foe alike were swindled. With a score of 6-6, the chapter ends with a tiebreaker. Neither side can get the upper hand and the match goes on and on. 27-27. 41-41. McGregor then starts using Tachyon as well and Millman says they’ll serve Japan more Tachyon than they can handle. Many points later - the score is 146-146 - Millman readies himself to serve another Tachyon. Fuji shows his newest technique. Fuji’s senses sharpen and he takes in all the information about Tachyon. How fast it is, how it’s going to move, everything. With this information he essentially predicts the shot and time “slows down” for him. He hits a return ace with Millman being unable to move at all - this new Critical Wind is called Light Wind. Atobe unveils his new move Koori no Emperor. He creates a shock wave, leaving the Australians unable to react. Also, the lights around the court and Inui’s glasses shatter. The match is over, 7-6 (148-146), and Japan now has a 2-0 lead. Playing Style and Techniques He has a similar play style like Kikumaru. During the match, he is shown to be flexible and enjoys showing it off. Both the techniques he has displayed, show his techniques to be a speed specialty. This is later proven true when the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5 states he is a left-handed serve and volleyer. He and his partner, Mac, are described to be a specialist in quick matches, hinting their weakness to be their stamina. With his small body, he hits a big serve, an Australian miracle boy. His Tachyon reaches the opponent’s court with ultra high speed. *Tachyon *Neutrino Tennis Record Group League Trivia Character Trivia *After being chosen as representative, he devised a trump card at the training camp. That high speed goes straight ahead, piercing through every barrier. *He was chosen as representative by Noah. He answers his orders 100%. Other Trivia *He is the first Australian middle schooler introduced. *His last name could be based off of the professional Australian tennis player, John Millman. Personal Information *Hobby: SNS *Favorite color: Lemon yellow *Favorite food: Chocolate biscuit *Favorite book: American comics *Favorite type: An outspoken girl *Favorite Date spot: Photogenic places *Most wanted thing right now: Newly released fidget spinner *Bad at: Areas without connection (wifi) *Skills outside of tennis: Parkour *Daily habit during the camp: Selfies, taking two shots with the players from other countries Messages to Milky *'Fuji:' I was a little bit late in forming Critical wind… It seemed to be able to cut through Tachyon though. *'Niou:' Truthfully, I got saved because of Atobe’s advice. Switching shoes and racket was the right decision. Kurokuro. Gallery Milky_Millman_Flexible.png|His flexibility Category:Characters Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:Australian U-17 Category:Tennis Player Category:Foreign Players Category:World Cup Participants Category:Foreign Middle Schooler Category:Group League Participants Category:June Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Left-Handed Category:Serve and Volley Category:Gemini